


How can you love a heart like mine?

by ScarTheLion123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Badass Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cheerleader Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, F/F, Gay Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Marco Bott & Ymir Are Twins, Protective Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Quirks, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Ymir and Falco are best friends also, Ymir and Levi are best friends, Ymir as Todoroki, Ymir as Todoroki and Deku, Ymir is abused, Ymir is bullied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTheLion123/pseuds/ScarTheLion123
Summary: Ymir was abused by her father and she was bullied she had a horrible life her twin Marco was but wasn't as bad as abused as Ymir because he had a different quirk than Ymir, Ymir had ice powers like her mother and fire powers like her father. But when she met this Angel felt felt a spark in her heart, was it love? But that Angel hangs around the people who bully her but she still helps her, but what happens when the Angel turns her back on her?What happens when they meet again in high school?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Petra Ral/Hange Zoë, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 20
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

She was being dragged by her father she was trying her hardest to keep up with her father but she couldn't she was dragged from her twin brother, Marco they were playing catch in the back garden until her father came and dragged her away.

Tears were running down her face as she tried to ask her father to slow down but of course he didn't and kept going as fast as he could walk. 

"P-please! S-slow down-" her father's grip tightened around her wrist making tears fall faster down her face. "That h-hurts!" She cried in pain.

Her father pushed her to the ground "pathetic...that's all you are, pathetic and you will always will be"

That's all she was told, her bullies, her father had always told her that. She was so small and couldn't defend herself, she couldn't control her power..yet. 

Enji or Endeavor as his hero name was kept pushing her to the ground when she tried to stand up, she just have up and was on her knees crying wrapping her arms around her stomach, since she was kicked there when she tried to stand. 

"Please, stop pushing her..she's only five years old!" Her mother shouted, her mother was always there for her when she needed comfort. 

"If she's ever going to be number one hero like me then she needs to learn how to get up instead of being pathetic and weak!" He spat venom. Those words always stabbed Ymir in the heart when she was told that she was "weak" and "pathetic."

It has been about 3 whole months everyday the same for Ymir. Told the same hurtful things she was even told new painful things to add salt go the wound in her heart.

Ymir's mom was in the kitchen talking to someone in the phone. Ymir had walked in since she was hungry and wanted to ask her mother of she could ear something. She was in the door frame of the kitchen.

"Everyday the children keep looking more like their father, I can't take it anymore, and Ymir..her left side is almost unbearable..all I can see is her father!" She whispered to the phone but Ymir could hear every single word she had said since she walked in.

"M-mama...?" She asked softly and quietly. Ymir's mom got startled and glared a evil glare at Ymir, "w-what's wrong, mama? Why a-are you.looking at me like that?" She had asked in a panic tone.

Ymir's mom grabbed the kettle that was full of boiling hot water and rushed over to Ymir and grabbed her arm "MAMA! W-WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING?" She shouted but was still soft. She knew what was going to happen next..She just didn't want to believe it.

Ymir's mom poured the boiling hot water on to her left side of Ymir's eye which was her side with fire like her father. She screamed in pain and tried to push her mother away but she was to weak to do so.

Ymir's mother realized what she had done and her eyes widened "o-oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Ymir! I didn't mean too!" She said with panic, she put her hand over where she had burned and used her ice quirk to cool it off and not burn but it still hurt. 

Tears were streaming down Ymir's face, she thought she was safe with her mother..but apparently not. She did feel _some_ safety when Ymir's mother hugged her close. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ymir and Marco had just arrived at their primary school, Ymir had a bandage around her left eye because her mother had wrapped it around her eye to try and help it heal. 

Marco kept glancing at Ymir to make sure she's alright, Marco had always took care of Ymir as well and had never hurt her and never will. He had a huge soft spot for his sibling.

**HISTORIA'S POV**

I was hanging around my friends again, I noticed this kid she had short brown hair but the left side of her hair was red, it was in the style of a M, bangs I'm the middle that stopped to the middle of her eyebrows but a bit lower. She had brown eyes but she had a bandage around her left eye so that I couldn't see what colour her left eye was but I assumed it was brown. she had freckles sprinkled around her face, she was so small she was at my shoulder at least. She was wearing a black hoodie with a red T-shirt underneath and dark blue sweatpants.

She was holding a boys arm, he did look like her but was a boy and had short, brown hair that parted in the middle, he also had brown eyes.He too had freckles sprinkled across his face. He was wearing a white T-shirt and red shorts.

I did come to this school about three days ago and had made some friends but didn't know everyone. I had never noticed her and the boy until now maybe because they were so tiny but the boy was a inch taller than the brown and red haired girl.

"your looking at the freak over there?" My friend, Renier said with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him with a confused look on my face.

"Just, watch this" he said, h e got his quirk ready, his quirk was hardening his skin to rock hard. he walked over to the brown and red haired girl and the brown haired boy. We followed him.

"Hey, Freak" he said. The boy and girl turned and looked at him.

"Reiner just leave us alone, Ymir had went though something traumatizing, the least you could do is leave her alone" The boy said, he wasn't asking he was commanding, he had a angry look on his face.

"You really think I'll listen to you? Your madly mistaken. You two can't even control your quirk, I'm starting to wonder if both of you even have a quirk" Reiner said the smirk still plastered on his face.

"We do have quirks!" The smaller big had shouted at Reiner. The girl just stood there with a terrified look on her face, she looked like she was about to cry. She took a glance at me and saw I was looking at her and then insistently looked away.

Reiner pushed her to the ground. The small boys face was now red with anger "DON'T PUSH HER!" He had shouted and went over to the girl

"What your going to protect your sister?" He mocked then he had laughed along with the others. I didn't.

"R-Reiner! Don't push her, she's only little she can't defend herself!" I had said and went over to the girl that was sitting down, her palms were bleeding along with her knees. 

Reiner sighed "that's the point" his smirk dropped.

I had used my healing quirk to heal her bleeding palms and knees. 

"T-thank you" she whispered her voice was raspy and it was soft when she said it.

"No problem!" I said with a smile across my face. I stood up. Her brother helped her up to her feet. 

"Thank you so much!" Her brother had said with his voice grateful that I helped me too had a smile across his face and he was no angry. "I'm Marco!" He said with glee.

"I'm Historia!" I said happily. I looked over to the girl "what's your name?" I asked softly. She looked over to me and grabbed Marco's arm again. 

"Y-Ymir" she said.

"It's nice to meet you both, Ymir and Marco!" 

I walked back to Reiner and the others "come on" I said and walked away.

**NARRATORS POV**

Reiner shot a deadly glare over to Marco and Ymir before following Historia and the others followed.

"She was really nice wasn't she! I think we made a friend!" Marco said happily and looked at Ymir.

Ymir gasped quietly a small smile appeared on her face "really?"

"really!" Marco replied.

Marco and Ymir didn't really make any friends 1. Because Marco was to busy protecting Ymir from bullys 2. Because Ymir was bullied a lot because of her quirks. They had moved to different schools but Ymir always got bullied and sometimes so did Marco. And in evey school nobody had two quirks like Ymir.

Everyday Ymir had always walked up to Historia and said good morning to her and greeted her with a smile in her face, but the others mocked her for when she talked to Historia but she didn't care since she was happy Historia greeted her back and said moring back. 

And in class Historia would glance at Ymir and smile making Ymir smile back at her.

Today Historia stopped looking at Ymir and didn't even glace at her. So Ymir said to Marco that she'll say Hi to Historia and Marco smiled and went to talk to his friend Jean.

**MARCO'S POV**

I felt somebody grab the sleeve of my shirt, I turned and it was my sister, Ymir there was tears running down her face and her palms and knees were bleeding, I gasped "what's wrong!?" I asked with panic in my voice and hugged her, she hugged back crying into my shirt and she grabbed fist fulls of my shirt.

"What happened?" Jean had asked. He was both my and Ymir's friend he cared for us both and helped protect Ymir when she got bullied. 

"H-Historia..She told me to go away and l-leave her alone, t-then...the others pushed me" she stuttered between crys.

Jean walked to Ymir and held her small hand "it'll be okay, I promise I'll never hurt you two, I'll always be your friend no matter what!" He said while smilin.

Ymir looked at him and smiled. She wiped her tears away. "Can we hang out at the park today?" She asked. 

me and Jean were surprised since we didn't know if my father would let her but we would try our best to convince our father to let her.

"We'll try and convince him to let you okay?" Jean said and hugged Ymir "I'll make sure he'll let you both go!" he said his quirk activated, his quirk was creation, he made a bandage to go around her palms and knees. 

Once me and him out the bandages around Ymir's wounds her smile grew bigger.

We made a promise to always protect each other and to always help each other no matter what and we would always be friends. 

**NARRATORS POV**

They went through a lot but they helped each other and protected each other as they grew older.

They all moved to a different but same primary school and this primary was much better than the last one. One kid did bully but he would do it barely but he always bullied this one kid that nobody had bothered to help until Ymir stepped up to the bully and helped the girl.

Marco and Jean was so proud that Ymir had finally stepped up to a bully.

They all made friends with the girl and she was called Petra she was a kind soft girl and was the daughter of their teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter was long. But anywya THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> Have a great day and stay safe.  
> Reminder: people love you!


	3. Chapter 3

Historia and her friends had just arrived at the exam for U.A high school, somehow her and her friends was in centre 1A.

Historia wasn't fighting because she had healing and wouldn't really be good in a fight so she waited on a roof.

Reiner was looking around and then gasped "guys...is that who I think it is?" He asked, they looked in his direction and was shocked to see Ymir Shoto, Eren laughed "look! It's the freak!" He continued to laugh. 

"Why is she here? She's quirkless" Reiner laughed

Historia regretted what she did to Ymir when they were kids.

Ymir looked there way, she looked the same but she had a burn on her left eye her left eye was blue not brown, and her face was full of no emotion and she was so tall now. She wasn't near Marco any more.

"She got hot" Hitch said. " _if she's here...then does she have a quirk? She has to because there is no way she'll be able to beat the robots if she doesn't._ _So what type of quirk does she have?_ " Historia thought.

The big gate opened and everyone ran as fast as they could.

Ymir was zoned out on thinking on something and didn't realize everyone ran she looked up and saw everybody running "shit!" She said under her breath and ran with them.

She had a ton of training from her father and from All Might himself. So you could say she was really powerful

Robots were scattered around broken from different types of quirks " _fucking hell_ " she thought. She ran around trying to find any robot she could break and get a point.

After hours of trying to find any she gave up on trying to find one. Suddenly the ground started to shake, everybody looked up at the source and eyes widened it was the one that gave 0 points. "Shit, shit, shit, shit," Shoto said under her breath, her hands went into fists, everybody was running but she was paralyzed with fear.

A groan was heard, Ymir looked at the source and Mina's leg was stuck under a rock, without thinking Ymir ran over and her quirk activated, big, sharp piece of ice went into the air with Ymir on top of it she jumped off and her left side (her fire side) activated and it was a huge flame she used it against the gigantic robot and it broke instantly

_"my quirk and the training paid off...I'm even more stronger.._ " she thought.

She slid down the ice that she had made with her quirk, making it down safely, she let out a sigh of relief. 

"What the hell?" Reiner and Eren said in union both surprised of how they bullied a kid that couldn't control their power at all to a teen that could break a gigantic robot with her quirk instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Ymir ran over Mina, and lifted the rock up from Mina's leg "t-there" she said and put the rock down when Mina moved her leg.

Ymir's left side of her shirt was ripped she was wearing a sports bra underneath of course, her abs was showing making Mina blush. "Are you okay, Mina? Anything broken?" Ymir had asked but her face still showed no emotion and her voice was a bit deep and it was raspy. 

Mina shook her head "I'm okay, thanks to you of course!" Said a happy Mina. "Your a real hero!"

"Well I wouldn't call myself a hero" 

" well your really powerful! You'll make a perfect hero, I bet you'll be number 1! " Mina said "anyway I got to go to recovery girl to make sure I'm okay!" 

" _she said...I'm a hero...am I? I don't want to become like my father.._ " Ymir thought, a memory came back to her.

 _"I don't wanna be like him, mamma! I don't wanna!_ " _Ymir cried into her mothers shirt it was before her mother poured boiling water on her face, her mother and Marco comforted her while she cried._

_She had bruises on her body from the beatings she got from her father when she messed up her training or shouted at him. "It'll all be okay...you'll never be like him, we promise..." Marco had said in a comforting tone. He and their mother rubbed her back._

Ymir held her head " _of course I'll never be like him_ " she thought her hands called into fists "I'll never...be like him.." She muttered under her breath.

She felt a force pushing her to the ground, she thought it was Endeavor again but it wasn't it was Reiner, he looked pissed "What now...Reiner?" She asked she hated that name. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO GET SUCH A QUIRK?!" He screamed, Ymir stood towering him.

"I was just lucky, dickface" she said in a cold tone. Reiner and Eren groaned, Eren activated his quirk, explosions, he smirked a evil one "wow...so scared. I'm not, your face is way more scary I almost screamed when I first saw it." Ymir said keeping the cold expression and tone.

"Your going to pay for saying that!" Eren shouted and shot his hand out to release the explosions, there was smoke surrounding them, "heh-"

Ymir had froze his hands before the explosions could get out and only smoke could, "pathetic...you really think your that strong? Your so full of yourself, Eren" she had said the word " _why did I say pathetic? Shit...I'M NOT LIKE HIM AND NEVER WILL BE!_ " whenever somebody said pathetic to her it would instantly stab her, it became a part of her trauma.

It had been about a week since school had started, Ymir hadn't shown up, well she had but only for one day, her bullies threw paper balls at her head, she tried to not to get angry and took long deep breaths but she couldn't help it and punched Reiner multiple times before walking out and didn't return then. And it's been a week.

Sasha Braus a girl with a Electrification quirk, but if she used it to much she would...go insanely stupid as well as her best friend Connie with the same quirk and backlash from it.

Levi Ackerman, their teacher, a pro hero, his quirk? Erasing peoples quirks with just a look, he's good at stealth and sneak attacks but non-stealth and non-sneak attacks he's pretty average at.

"Yes, Sasha?" He asked he too was careless and had a cold expression on his face. Much like his younger sister, Mikasa, her quirk? super strength. She's a powerful girl, but comes 2nd if her and Ymir was in a battle, but if she concentrated enough she would be able to beat her. 

"It's been a week and Ymir still isn't here...maybe she's in trouble...She looked forward to being a hero ever since she was little and wouldn't be late to U.A"

"And how do you know that?" 

"I'm her cousin, I know almost everything about her well...I used to, I used to read her like a book but now.. She difficult to read. Anyway, we need to see if she's okay! " Sasha had said, even if Levi says no, she would still go and find Ymir and see if she's alright, she cared for her more an anything.

Levi let out a sigh "I'll be back, so what ever you want while I'm gone" When the Ackerman had walked out the room and shut the door the whole room filled with people talking about Ymir most worried but Ymir's bullies talked bad about her.

Suddenly a loud bang could be heard almost like a explosion.

Everybody had looked outside to see villains, they gasped almost of them was terrified if how they got through the gates. 

Sasha and Historia were next to each other and there eyes widened...They didn't believe who they saw...

"But...what happened to her hero dream?" Sasha had muttered to herself she had a sad look on her face


	5. Chapter 5

"Ymir..." Historia whispered " _if I didn't push her away when we were kids...would she still want to be a hero? Or would she still be a villain? I DON'T KNOW! I WANT THE GENTAL, KIND, SMILING YMIR BACK!"_

they've got the strongest student at U.A were screwed!" Connie said to Sasha.

Ymir looked at class 1A and looked directly at Historia in the eyes and smirked. "Let's go for class 1A first" she said to Porco in a evil tone but it still had that cold one. 

Porco nodded and used his quirk, cremation, and aimed it at class 1A. "there aiming it at us first...RUN!" A boy had shouted, but luckily Levi came back.

"Out the door in a line, now!" He had shouted in the room. Everybody went into a line and rushed out as fast as they could. Classes were everywhere. "HANGE! USE YOUR QUIRK NOW!" Levi shouted to a female teacher who had a teleportation quirk.

She teleported them outside to the back of the school grounds. The back of the school grounds was full of greenery Levi and Erwin and been working on. "They've teleported..to the back of the school grounds!" Shouted Pieck who had a quirk that could let her see where the thing or things she imagined or what she thought of.

"Thanks Pieck" Ymir said.

"I AM HERE!" Shouted a proud voice.

" _All Might.._ " Ymir thought and looked at the source of the voice and she was right it was All Might. He had that smile plastered on his face like all ways. A punch of guilt punched her in the stomach. He was her idle. 

" _what am I doing? It's fine! I'm doing this for my revenge_ " 

" _Ymir? I thought she wanted to be a hero like me? She knows my identity! CRAP IF SHE'S JOINED THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS AND SHE KNOWS MY IDENTITY! THIS IS BAD! REAL BAD!_ " All Might had thought. He was the one to help her control her powers and was the one to train her.

"Oh? All Might. What a surprise, well not really" said Yelena, her quirk? Super Strength and she can't feel pain and she could regenerate. She was as strong as All Might and that could be dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short but...I had no more ideas left for this chapter but it's a chapter and there is going to be a fight scene next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen of updates like always.

All Might was surprised at how this tall woman standing up to him but also wasn't since they was villains and could use their quirks for evil instead of good, and they got the most powerful student that has came to U.A and was trained from All Might himself and knowed he true identity.

"Stop you evil villains! Or we'll have to fight and you won't really like that will you?" All Might had said proudly like always, it was to focused on Yelena and the others that he hadn't seen a child and Pieck run to class 1A. The child? Gabi, quirk? explosions.

as they reached class 1A they hid. "Okay..which one are we kidnapping?" Gabi whispered to Pieck. They were hiding behind a bush. 

"The short, blonde haired girl. That one" she pointed over to Historia.

"Got it." Gabi activated her quirk and put her hand over her head and aimed at class 1A that was surrounded by a ton of other classes. She tried to fire but she couldn't. Levi has deactivated it. "Crap!" she said as she saw Levi approaching them.

"What?" Pieck asked and put her head over the bush and saw Levi "Shit..." she grumbled hinder her breath.

"Brats, what are you doing?" Levi had said once he got to them.

"Uhm..."

Levi picked them both up by the collar if their shirts and pulled them out, deactivating Piecks quirk as well. She threw them to the ground "their from the League Of Villains, should be easy to get info from them." He had said glaring at both of them.

"The League Of Villains are smart so they wouldn't be willing to give information out to their enemy's so easily." Hange had commented.

_**MEANWHILE...** _

All Might was getting weaker and weaker every time Yelena hit him and every time Ymir used her left side to use it on him, he couldn't do anything. He was weaker. But that didn't stop the smile on his face.

" _stop with that smile! Just drop it already! Please!_ " Ymir had thought, she felt guilty to just betray him like that. So she started hitting him harder with her fire and ice.

All Might had gotten up from the ground and punched Yelena multiple times both Yelena and All Might taking punches at each other they swung their fists as fast as a cheetah.

Ymir had stopped using her quirk. 

All Might finally timing is final blow sending Yelena into the sky, Falco had luckily transported Yelena back to the League Of Villains HQ for her to be bandaged up.

All Might turned to the others "now, who's next?" He asked, patently. 

Falco had used his quirk to transport himself and the other of his team to HQ his quirk was strong, he had smoke that covered his arms and body so it would be hard to hit him. But when they were at HQ the smoke disappeared leaving him to look like a normal boy.

"Ymir...why did you stop?" Porco had asked, he was pissed 

"I don't know..I just, knew that my ice wouldn't do anything" she had lied, the truth was that she was guilty and she felt like she wanted to hug Historia in her arms and cry. But obviously that would never happen since, she's pushed her away, and Ymir was a villain now, and there was no going back.

Porco sighed and walked away.Ymir walked away as well and say and the floor.

Flaco had say near Ymir as well "are you hungry?" He asked, calmly. Ymir just nodded as Falco ran and went to get something for Ymir.

Once he came back he had some ramen and chopsticks. He placed one bowl of ramen and a pair of chopsticks near Ymir and he placed a bowl of ramen and chopsticks near him too.

It's been a year and Ymir and Falco had a bound since then, they cared for eachother like a older sister and a little brother. Ymir and Falco had both worried about Gabi and Pieck and if they was alright.


End file.
